Sin Consuelo
by Akane Maxwell
Summary: Cambio de nombre! mismo fic, solo se cambia el nombre! de Incosolable a este!... no se me ocurrio otro mejor.. jeje XD Ranma ya no sabe que hacer, la situación que vive lo tiene en un estado deporable, está inconsolable. Dejen RW! ONESHOT


**CAMBIO DE NOMBRE DE INCONSOLABLE A SIN CONSUELO, PORQUE HAY UN FIC CON EL MISMO NOMBRE Y TIENE MAS TIEMPO QUE EL MIO, POR LO TANTO, POR RESPECTO A LA AUTORA SE CAMBIA EL TITULO.**

**GOMEN OoIKEBANAoO!!! **

Los personajes pertenecen a mi Sensei Rumiko Takahashi. Esto lo hago para diversión suya y de ustedes.

Este es un songfic, pero como no se permiten en la page, lo he modificado, mas bien le quite la cancion XD. Si quieren el songfic puro, me lo piden.

Ahps, si quieres escuchar la canción busquenla, se llama Inconsolable y es de Backstreet Boys.

Sólo una aclaratoria, por si no la notan :P - _cursiva – _pensamientos. Solo eso.

Les dejo la historia.

**Sin Consuelo**

Ranma camina apresurado, con paso firme, sus puños cerrados y sus brazos pegados a su cuerpo. En su rostro se ve la frustración que siente en este momento.

Llego a la puerta del Dojo, entró de golpe, y sacándose los zapatos con rapidez, camino y subió hecho una bala hasta su cuarto.

- Ranma-kun debe estar cansado.- dijo sonriente Kasumi, desde la cocina, cuando vio pasar la mancha llamada Ranma hacia las escaleras.

El muchacho entró a su habitación y cerró de golpe la puerta. Un fuerte golpe se sintió en toda la casa. Kasumi dio un pequeño salto, sonrió, a pesar de que el muchacho venía azotando la puerta bastante seguido, aún no se acostumbraba al golpe.

El muchacho se recostó sobre la puerta, se dejo caer al suelo. Llevo sus manos a su cabeza, lanzó un sonoro suspiro. Está aburrido de la situación que él mismo ha creado, y que por sus malas decisiones no puede hacer cambiar, y como le gustaría cambiarlas. Llevó su cabeza hacia atrás, donde hizo contacto con la puerta. Cerró sus ojos y las imágenes recién vividas vuelven a su cabeza. Se quiso golpear con la puerta.

- He sido un estúpido arrogante.- sonrió de medio lado.- Akane tiene toda la razón de llamarme así.- sus ojos se nublaron, la angustia crecía en su pecho y le dolía. Quiere cambiar las cosas, pero no puede. - no soy lo suficiente valiente.- se dijo, levantándose con lentitud e ir hacia la ventana. Necesita aire fresco.

Se acomoda en el techo, acostado, como siempre que sube a él. La luna ya está iluminando el cielo. Sonrió, el satélite, siempre, le hace recordar aquella sonrisa que lo transporta al nirvana. Sin embargo su sonrisa se borró al recordar el motivo de su ira.

Flashback

Por enésima vez en esa semana, Ranma apoya su espalda en el tronco de en un árbol en un lugar de Nerima que hace poco descubrió. Cerró uno de sus ojos, cuando un rayo de sol juguetón pasó por entre las ramas. Suspiró, desahogándose. Está totalmente nervioso y a la vez ansioso.

- ¿Cuánto más puede tardar? – preguntó en voz alta mientras se movía a un lado para evitar el rayo de sol.

- Ya estoy… aquí – el muchacho dio un pequeño saltito al escuchar la voz de Akane en su espalda, se giró con rapidez.

- ¿Te costó llegar? – preguntó viendo como la chica recupera el aliento.

- Sólo un poco – alzó la mirada para verlo a los ojos – para qué me hiciste venir – preguntó sonrojada.

- Pues verás – el nerviosismo se notó en su voz, sintió como sus piernas flaquean, decidió volver a apoyarse en el tronco – hace… mucho tiempo… - comenzó a jugar con sus dedos. La mira de soslayo, y nota la incomprensión en ella.

- ¡Habla Ranma! – exclamó exaltada y nerviosa la chica, desea escuchar lo que su prometido quiere decirle cada vez que se juntan en secreto, pero por varios motivos no se puede.

- No es tan fácil – le dijo calmado. El miedo de no recibir la respuesta que desea, hace que sea dudoso al momento de hablar. Respiró hondo y boto el aire en un sonoro suspiro – Akane – la miró a los ojos, la tomo de las manos, vio el sonrojo en ella, esto lo hizo estremecer y una seguridad se apoderó de él – hace mucho tiempo que siento esto yo…

PUMMM

Un salto. Ranma y Akane están sobre una rama del árbol. El joven vio hacia abajo, un bomborri y unas 20 pequeñas espátulas, están incrustadas en el tronco, donde hace unos segundos estaban ellos.

- Se puede saber qué haces Ran-chan – Ukyo ve furiosa al chico, que sostiene con fuerza a la menor de las Tendo en un protector abrazo.

- ¿Chica violenta estar molestando a Airen? – Shampoo miró amenazante a Akane, que trataba de separarse del chico, pero éste no la soltaba.

- ¡¡Ran-chan!! ¡¡Baja inmediatamente y dame una buena explicación!!

- ¡¡Shampoo también querer explicación!!

Al mismo tiempo, las muchachas lanzaron sus armas a la rama, quebrándola por los ataques. Ranma apretó más a Akane a su cuerpo, para caer limpiamente al suelo.

Las chicas no esperaron ni un segundo para pedirles explicaciones al chico de la trenza, el embiste fue tan rápido que Ranma no notó como lo tomaron de los brazos y de paso botaron a Akane al suelo.

- ¡¡Akane!! – trato de soltarse del agarre, mientras veía como la chica se está levantando - ¡¡SUELTENME!! – grito exasperado.

- Para qué Ran-chan, si con nosotras estás más a gusto – dijo, sujetándose firmemente al brazo del chico.

- Ser cierto Arien, tú estar mejor con nosotras que con chica violenta – miró a Akane de manera maliciosa y despectiva – o preferir estar con fea mujer.

Ukyo sonrió con complicidad, la chica china puede ser muy eficiente en ciertos momentos, como aquel, donde lo primero que hay que hacer es desaparecer a la chica Tendo. Espero que Ranma hiciera lo suyo.

El chico dejó de forcejear. Miró por un segundo a Akane, que le dedico una mirada de ¿Auxilio? ¿Comprensión? ¿Deseo? Muchos pensamientos en su cabeza, por lo que su cerebro decidió ir por el camino fácil.

- ¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Estar con Akane?! ¿Quién querría estar con ella? ¡¡Una estúpida Marimacho!! ¡¡Fea, sin sentido!! Ni de compañía sirve – fácil pero fatal.

La chica del cabello corto le dio una mirada cargada de sentimientos que el chico no pudo descifrar, y por estar pensando el sentir de la muchacha, no vio cuando ésta le lanzo una piedra, más bien, una roca, que lo dejo clavado en el piso.

El dolor solo le permitió ver como la chica daba media vuelta y se aleja corriendo del lugar.

Fin Del Flashback

Se quiso golpear, y lo tendría merecido.

- Soy un estúpido, como es que hablo sin pensar – sonrió con tristeza – es un cuento de nunca acabar... Y deje que te fueras, creyendo mis estúpidas palabras – se sentó de golpe, recordó algo – Akane no me insultó, no dijo nada – se llevó las manos a su rostro, cubriéndolo – supongo que ya no tiene que decirme, puesto que la tristeza ya es superior a las palabras. La estoy dejando ir, estoy destruyendo toda esperanza – unas lagrimas cargadas de ira, tristeza y desconsuelo, cayeron de sus ojos.

Sintió la puerta, de la habitación de Akane, cerrarse de golpe. Se levantó con rapidez. Se dirigió raudo a la parte del techo que está sobre el cuarto de la chica, iba a colgarse boca abajo, pero se detuvo, recordó la mirada de Akane que le dio aquella tarde y frenó todo impulso de disculparse, sintió que no obtendría una respuesta positiva por parte de la chica, esto, descifrando la mirada de la chica, porque ya no hay nada más que decir.

Cabizbajo dio un salto para caer al patio, para después entrar en la casa e ir a su habitación.

Se sintió un portazo. Kasumi dio un saltito, a pesar de sentir el golpe seguido, ella aún no se acostumbra.

Se acomodo por tercera vez. Le es imposible dormir. Frustrado se sienta sobre el futón, se toma la cabeza con sus manos, como si así logrará dejar de pensar en lo sucedido hace un par de horas, y lo que ha vivido tiempo atrás, la misma historia, solo versiones distintas. Suspiró, botando el aire, y esperanzado en que eso lo aliviaría un poco. Sonrió, lamentablemente no dio el resultado esperado, aún ve la mirada de Akane.

¿Es que acaso no podrá hacer nada para remediarlo? ¿Es que el gran Ranma Saotome no puede encontrar solución a esto? Fue hacia su ventana, la abrió, una brisa helada jugó con su flequillo. Se apoyo en el marco de la ventana. Vio la luna, se quedó observándola, mientras que los pensamientos volvieron con más intensidad.

Sintió que algo cálido recorrer su mejilla izquierda, llevo sus dedos de la mano derecha a ella, luego los llevo a sus ojos, unas gotas brillaron en ellos. Sí está llorando, y por más extraño que le pareciera, alivia un poco la angustia que siente.

¿Por qué se le hace tan difícil? Solo son dos palabras, pero éstas sencillamente no salen. Y a eso hay que sumarle las interrupciones de las locas que se hacen llamar sus prometidas. Suspiró, limpiando sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano derecha.

Si no fuera un cobarde no se estaría lamentando.

Se dirigió a su puerta, la abrió para salir de ella y dirigirse al cuarto de baño, pero antes dio una mirada a la puerta de su prometida. No pensó, solo camino.

Parado en la puerta de la chica, apoyando su frente en ella, murmura:

- Te amo – acarició la puerta como si se tratara de la chica a quien anhela decir esa bella frase.

Su puerta se abrió con lentitud, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido. Sin embargo, él está despierto de hace mucho tiempo atrás, de todas formas, agradeció el gesto, en silencio, como siempre.

- Ranma – Akane, desde la puerta abierta, lo llamó con una voz que denotaba tristeza, sentimiento que no pasó desapercibido para el chico acostado en su futón – levántate, el desayuno está listo – sin decir más, la chica cerró la puerta, tan sigilosa como la abrió.

Ranma se levantó con lentitud, le pesa el cuerpo, probablemente por la falta de sueño y por su estado anímico, que a esa altura ya estaba disminuido al mínimo. Lanzó un suspiro lastimero y se encamino a la salida, para dirigirse al cuarto de baño.

Tomó el pomo de la puerta del baño, pero unos ruidos, más bien unos sollozos lo detuvieron. Se acercó más a la puerta, tratando de traspasar si es posible, para escuchar con más detenimiento. Los reconoció, sabe muy bien de quien son esos sollozos, esos malditos lamentos, que con solo oírlos, le destroza la poca alma que va quedando en su cuerpo. Se maldijo mentalmente. Sabe que la culpa es de él solo de él. Si solo pudiera decirlo.

Sintió como la chica se acercó a la puerta, de un salto se ubico en el techo, esperanzado de no ser descubierto.

Akane salió de la puerta del baño, cabizbaja, en silencio, sin mirar hacia ni un lado, se dirigió a las escaleras.

Ranma siguió el camino de la chica en silencio, observándola, y a medida que hace esto, su corazón se rompe un poco más. – _Tengo que hacerlo – _cae limpiamente al suelo, abre la puerta del baño y se mete en el cuarto. Comienza a desnudarse. – _No puedo dejar que esto continúe_ – abre el agua de la ducha. Se comienza a bañar. – _No puedo… - _cerró la llave del agua, se ata una toalla a la cintura. – _Seguir lastimándonos_ – sale del baño. – Ranma Saotome no es un cobarde – diciendo esto en voz alta, se dirigió a su habitación.

Las clases comenzaron como siempre, salvo que esta vez, Ranma y Akane llegaron a la hora al Instituto, por lo que ambos están sentados en sus respectivos pupitres, simulando estar prestando atención. Cada uno piensa en el otro. Salvo que uno de ellos piensa que lo que siente es una tortura, porque claramente el otro no siente lo mismo, es más la desprecia. Una lágrima rebelde se escapo de sus ojos, pero la chica la limpio antes de que se notara. Pero esto no paso desapercibido para el joven de la trenza, puede leer el aura de su prometida, por lo tanto, sabe a ciencia cierta de que está melancólica, y que esa tristeza quiere dejar el cuerpo de la chica en forma de lágrimas. Lo lastima verla así. Él que se juro protegerla a toda costa, es él quien la hace sufrir, y solo porque no es capaz de decirle que ella es la única para él. Que la ama con todo su ser, que entrena para ser el mejor, pero el mejor para ella. Akane es su razón de vida. Su luz.

_- Está decidido – _paso su mano derecha por su flequillo, sin dejar de observar a la chica de sus pensamientos – _ya basta de todo. Dejar atrás la cobardía. Después de todo soy un artista marcial_ – sonrió tristemente – _que solo lucha por ti. Sólo tengo que encontrar la forma y modo de decírtelo. Tiene que ser perfecto, para así mitigar el dolor causado, y debe expresar todo lo que siento por ti. ¿cómo hacerlo? ¿Cómo explicar este sentimiento tan grande?_

Suena la campana que da inicio al receso. Ranma se levanta apresurado, necesita hablar con Akane, pero la chica, fue más rápida y ya está saliendo del salón. Ranma, usando su agilidad dio un salto para caer frente a ella.

- Akane – la llamó, ya que ella no levantó su cabeza, al sentir a su prometido enfrente – por favor, mírame – tomó el mentón de la chica, que dio un ligero saltito al sentir el contacto del chico, que logró hacer levantar el rostro de la muchacha, pero ésta se niega a verlo. – necesito que hablemos – dijo buscando su mirada.

Akane lo miró, en sus ojos café se pudo leer la frustración, la rabia, la ira, la tristeza, desolación, dolor, está mezcla de sentimientos hicieron que Ranma soltará el agarre de la chica, que aprovecho para retroceder un paso.

- De qué quieres hablar, Ranma – le preguntó, mientras sus ojos se nublan por las lagrimas nacientes – lo dejaste todo muy claro ayer – llevo su mano a su pecho, tratando de aliviar el dolor que siente en su corazón, que late con rapidez. – está todo dicho, Ranma – lo miró directo a los ojos, él pudo ver el dolor, la desilusión y el abandono en ellos. La chica abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero la cierra. No había nada más que decir. Dio media vuelta y echo a correr por el pasillo. Las lágrimas ya caen libres por su rostro.

Ranma tiene extendido su brazo derecho. Pretendió detener a Akane, para que no huyera de él, pero la mirada que le dio, no lo dejo actuar, lo paralizo. Ve, con su mirada nublada, como se aleja de él por el pasillo. Está seguro que escucho como su corazón se partió. Ya las lágrimas caen libres por su rostro. No le importa nada, retrocede dos pasos, se gira, y corre en dirección opuesta a la de la chica.

Muchas lágrimas, demasiadas para un hombre. Sonrió ante su pensamiento machista, pero es que nunca imagino sentirse y verse en ese estado. El reflejo que le mostraba el lago, es increíble. Sus ojos hinchados, y sin dejar de botar lágrimas. Su rostro pálido. Hasta podía verse más delgado de lo normal. Lanzó un suspiro. Tratando de normalizar su respiración. Pero los ojos de Akane volvieron a su memoria. Su corazón se estrujó.

Realmente, saber que ella lo está rechazando, es lo peor que puede sentir. La derrota en la lucha más importante de su vida.

Se levantó a duras penas. Y camino, guiado por la inercia.

Ahí está una vez más, viendo su silueta, desde la rama del árbol cercano a su ventana. Está debatiéndose en si ir a golpear la ventana o quedarse mirando como la silueta deambula por la habitación. Desea ir hacia la ventana y tomarla en brazos y decirle de una vez por todas que la ama con todo su ser, que sin ella su vida no tiene sentido. Y que habla, por simple cobardía. Sí, el gran artista marcial especialista en Estilo Libre, es un cobarde.

De un impulso llego a la ventana, cuando vio su reflejo en ella. Se asustó, ¿Cómo es que llego ahí? En realidad desea estar ahí, pero no se siente capaz de estar ahí. Se tomó la cabeza con las manos. – _Si la vida fuese más fácil_.

Vio que Akane se sentó en su cama, oportunidad para llamarla. Llevo su puño a la ventana, estaba por golpear, pero se detuvo. – _Me dijo que no había nada más que hablar – _se movió hacia un lado, ya que su prometida se levantó de la cama. – _pero yo si tengo que decírtelo – _de nuevo levanto el puño pero se detuvo._ - ¿Cómo empezar? __¿Por qué no te lo puedo decir? Simple mi pequeña_ – habla con la ventana, pues aún no se decide a llamar. – _por el compromiso. Te siento segura_ – suspiro – _pero esa no es la forma en que te quiero tener. _

Acaricio el frío vidrio, fue entonces que notó que ya no hay luz en el cuarto, eso significa que la chica ya está durmiendo. Lanzó un sonoro suspiro, como si eso lo ayudara a aliviar el dolor y la angustia que siente. – _sólo quiero decirte… que te amo… tú eres la única Akane, por ti sigo aquí… no puedo, y no quiero dejarte ir. No lo haré._

Sin impórtale nada, llevó su mano hacia la ventana, y con suavidad comenzó a abrirla.

El viento movió las cortinas, y cobijo al intruso que sigiloso entró y de la misma forma se acercó a la cama. Su corazón latió con fuerza, tanta, que pensó que su palpitar delataría su presencia. Llevó su flequillo hacia atrás con su mano derecha, se sintió nervioso, no ha ideado plan alguno a seguir para llevar a cabo lo que su alma le pide a gritos que haga. Dio unos pasos, y encontró prudente arrodillarse a la orilla de la cama, donde su rostro estaba a la misma altura de la chica, que duerme ajena a lo que pasa en su propia habitación.

Sonrió, su hermosa prometida lo era más cuando dormía. Qué envidia le tiene a las cobijas que la cubren del frío otoñal, quisiera ser él que la arrope con sus brazos, después de una noche de demostrarse su amor. Se sonrojo ante su propio pensamiento. – _antes de que eso pueda pasar. Primero es lo primero, Ranma – _se dio ánimos. Llevo su mano derecha hacia la cara de la muchacha, vaciló un segundo, pero de todas formas la llevo hacia la mejilla de la chica y con delicadeza y disfrutando el roce, comenzó a acariciarla. Sonrió lleno de felicidad. – _es tan suave como lo imagine. Que tonto he sido – _piensa, mientras la ve totalmente embobado. – _he perdido mucho tiempo. Demasiado. – _notó como Akane comienza a despertarse. Asustado quita su mano de la mejilla de ella y retrocede unos pasos.

- ¿Ranma? – ella se sienta en la cama, no creyendo lo que sus ojos ven.

- No grites – lo dijo aunque pensaba que ella no lo haría, no debía arriesgarse a que la casa despertara y se arruinara todo de nuevo. Akane asintió.

- ¿Paso algo malo? – la mirada de la chica denotaba preocupación. Él simplemente sonrió, sabía que a su prometida la ira se le iba rápido, pero de todas formas, a pesar de la oscuridad, puedo ver que falta el brillo característicos en los ojos avellana de la muchacha que lo mira interrogante.

- No – reafirmo su respuesta, moviendo su cabeza en forma negativa – pero puede pasar.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – vio como el chico se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado en la cama – me asustas Ranma.

- Te aseguro que el más asustado aquí, soy yo – dijo y agradeció la ayuda de la oscuridad, su sonrojo no es evidente.

- Ranma, no entiendo…

- Déjame explicarte y lo entenderás – respiró hondo, luego boto el aire de un sopetón. Se relajo, solo un poco. Volvió a sentir inseguridad. Sintió un contacto tibio en su mano que está apoyada en la cama de Akane, llevó sus ojos hacia su extremidad y vio la pequeña mano de la chica tomando la suya, de un rápido movimiento llevó sus ojos hacia la mujer, que lo miraba con tranquilidad. Apretó el contacto, y sintiéndose seguro, comenzó a hablar. – hace mucho que debí decirte esto – apretó aún más el agarre de su mano con la de ella. – pero debido a las circunstancias, yo… - miró rápidamente hacia varios lados, buscando alguna interrupción, algún golpe, algún cerdo perdido, sin embargo la noche está tranquila, así como el cuarto en el que están los dos. – Akane – fijo sus ojos azul grisáceos en ella. – yo te amo.

_¿Qué más decir? Creo que fueron las palabras precisas y sencillas para expresar todo mi amor hacia ella, ¿no? Ella me vio con esa mirada que tanto me cuesta descifrar. Nunca he podido saber qué es lo que pasa por su cabeza, ni siquiera alcanzar a tener noción de ello. Estoy nervioso, no dice nada, ni siquiera se mueve. ¿Qué puedo hacer? Ya sé. No perder el tiempo._

Ranma se libero del agarre de Akane, que en el momento en que le confesó su amor, apretó con fuerza la mano del muchacho. Con su rapidez innata, tomó el rostro de Akane, para luego juntar sus labios a los de ella.

Akane ni siquiera alcanzó a reaccionar cuando ya sintió la boca de Ranma sobre la suya, ni tampoco se dio cuenta, cuando ya estaba respondiendo a la caricia.

Ranma comenzó a moverse, para situarse a un costado de Akane. Esa noche no se separaría de ella por nada en el mundo.

Akane se acomodo en la cama, para darle espacio a su prometido.

No sabe cuánto tiempo lleva corriendo. Pero sí sabe que debe hacerlo con paso más rápido. Sino la perdería por siempre.

_¡¡ESTUPIDO!! _

Esa mañana había despertado MUY TARDE, es que el sueño que tenía era demasiado tentador como para dejarlo de lado por solo comer. Ese fue su error. No levantarse a desayunar, solo por albergarse en la fantasía.

_¡¡ESTUPIDOOOOO!!_

_- ¿Por qué tiene que irse? – _recordó la mirada de Kasumi cuando le dio la información: "Ranma, ella… mi hermanita se fue… solo dijo que ya no podía más" y se derrumbó en el piso. – ¿_tanto daño, tanto dolor? ¿No pudiste golpearme a cambio de tenerte aquí conmigo?_

- ¡¡Ran-chan!!.- gritó la cocinera cuando lo vio correr hacia ella, bueno al menos eso pensó, ya que por su lado paso un manchón rojo. Unas gotitas chocaron con su mejilla izquierda. – Ranma – susurro. Y sin saber porque, corrió tras él.

Un techo más y llegaría. Su respiración es agitada, y la angustia es inaguantable.

De un salto limpio llego a la Estación, y comenzó a correr, a dar saltos, siempre que la multitud le diera lugar para realizarlos. Divisa a lo lejos el Andén con el tren aún sobre él. Suspiró aliviado. Solo unos metros más y estaría allí.

Lamentablemente la suerte no está al lado del muchacho de la trenza, ya que en ese preciso momento el tren comenzó a marchar.

- ¡¡NO!! – el grito encolerizado del muchacho, hizo que los transeúntes detuvieran su andar para ver al joven arrodillado a la orilla del Andén, viendo como el tren está lo suficiente lejos como para alcanzarlo corriendo – ¡¡AKANE!!

_Ya nada puedo hacer. La perdí. LA PERDI. No pude, no pude decirle lo que siento. Ahora no soy nada. SHIMATTA _

El muchacho golpeo con fuerza el suelo con su puño derecho, tanto que provoco una grieta en él.

Las lágrimas corren libremente por sus mejillas. No le importa que lo vean. Aún esta hincado en el suelo. Por los movimientos de su espalda, se ve que tiene dificultad para respirar, debe ser por la angustia que tiene en ese momento, pensó un peatón, pero no se acerca a él para saber qué le pasa, sigue su camino, como el resto de la gente.

Ranma tiene su mano en su pecho, buscando algún alivio al dolor que siente en ese momento, mas no puede. Es superior a él. Había fallado, se falló a sí mismo.

- Ranma – dijo con evidente angustia al ver el estado del muchacho.

El muchacho se volteo con rapidez al escuchar la voz. Sus ojos nublados por las lágrimas, no impidieron que la viera: ahí a sólo un metro está Akane. La vida le estaba dando una segunda, más bien una tercera oportunidad, recordando lo que había pasado en el Monte Fénix, y ahora no la desperdiciaría.

Se levantó, alzó su mano derecha para tocar la mejilla de la chica, sí es real. Sonrió. Llevó su brazo hacia el brazo de ella y lo tomó para luego atraerla hacia su cuerpo. La apretó con fuerza.

- Nunca, nunca te vayas. No me dejes solo Akane – le decía al oído. – sin ti no soy nada. Sin ti, soy inconsolable. – llevó su mano derecha hacia la nuca de la chica donde acaricio sus cabellos.

- Ranma, ¿Lo dices enserio? – le pregunta, tratando de verlo a los ojos, pero el chico la tiene apretada contra su pecho. – el otro día…

- El otro día… - busca las palabras exactas. Se despega un poco de la chica, solo para poder verla a los ojos. – el otro día no debió pasar. Yo… te lleve ahí para… para… _vamos Ranma, solo dilo._

Akane lo mira tratando de descifrar la mirada del muchacho, pero le fue imposible, y más por la acción que tomo el muchacho.

_Quizás no actúe en forma correcta, demo ¿Qué iba hacer? Un gesto vale mil palabras, ¿No?_

Un beso, un tierno beso, fue la forma en que Ranma demostró su sentir a Akane.

La gente mira atónita la escena. ¿No es el mismo chico que casi muere al ver partir el Tren? Ahora se ve feliz abrazando y besando a la chica en sus brazos. Los jóvenes son tan impredecibles. Después de un rato espiándolos, decidieron continuar con sus quehaceres, ya que al parecer los chicos no se separaran en un buen rato más.

En la entrada una joven de largos cabellos castaños mira la escena impávida. Ella más que nadie sabía que Ranma está loco por Akane, pero el perseguirlo le daba diversión a su vida. Se encogió de hombros, después de todo, tenía a Mousse. Se volteo y se alejo del lugar.

Te amo – le dice entre besos – te amo – le dice cuando besa su cabello – te amo.

_Ya no estoy inconsolable. _– sonríe y la vuelve a besar.

**FIN **

Notas: Por fin!!! Lo termineeeee!!! Uyyy… que me costó… y no saben cuánto… ufff

Se preguntarán (y por si no se preguntan les cuento igual XD) por qué una canción de los Backstreet Boys, bueno, esta banda viene a Chile, y pues voy al concierto. No es que me gusten ni nada por el estilo. Y bueno ustedes dirán "entonces para qué va". Les cuento, hace más o menso 10 años, cuando vinieron al Festival de Viña, yo una adolescente inocente, sin dinero, y que en ese entonces me gustaban no puede ir a verlos, ahora, una mujer adulta, bella y con dinero, pues… voy, así de simple… algo como un deja vu… jejee…. Espero no haberles aburrido, pero aclaración es aclaración XD

**ESTE FIC ENTERITO DEDICADO A MI AMIGA JESS!!**

Espero comentarios!!!

Saludillos!!


End file.
